Black Rose
by EtnaChan123
Summary: It's about Laharl and Etna...I came up with it a while ago My first story! please go easy on me .. Chapter seven is up check out my story please!
1. A Bloody Begining

Black Rose

Chapter one: A Bloody Beginning

Laharl stood in a fighting stance, ready for battle against a wolf demon. It was a large one that would not be afraid to kill Laharl on sight. Laharl knew this and he was prepared to fight. Etna rushed to his side, also ready to fight.

"What the hell are you doing here, Etna? I thought you were asleep!" Laharl said.

"I wasn't," Etna started, "I was resting."

Laharl let out a groan. "Well, no time to let you get back to the palace," he grinned a brave grin at Etna, "help me fight." Etna nodded and looked forward, wielding her spear in front of her.

Then, something burst up from underground. The demon. Etna landed on a building but she didn't see where Laharl had landed.

Laharl looked around to find Etna. He saw her standing on a building…with the demon right behind her! Laharl jumped and landed on the building. He tackled Etna to save her from the demon. The demon bit Laharl's leg.

Laharl grabbed his leg, cursing. Etna rushed to his side. "Are you alright, Laharl?" she asked worriedly. Laharl pushed her away mumbling "I'm fine." He stood up and grabbed his sword and thrusted it in front of him.

"Prepare to die, wolfie!" Laharl called to the demon. He jumped up and hit the demon with his sword until the wolf collapsed, bleeding and covered in many wounds. Etna reached a hand out towards Laharl, who was leaving. Etna put her hand on the ground and pushed herself up. She rushed over to Laharl.

"Laharl, that wound looks awful. You should get Flonne to heal you." She told him. Laharl didn't respond.

"Laharl, I'm serious! You should!" Etna protested. Laharl turned to her and slapped her across the face. Etna stood there, stunned. Laharl had never hit her before.

"Leave me alone, Etna! I'm just fine!" he yelled at her. Etna fell to her knees and tears fell down her face. She had been through worse then being hit like that but…being hit by the one she loved was too much.

"Laharl!" Etna yelled to him, "From this moment, I QUIT being your vassal!"

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Grief of Loss

Black Rose

Chapter two: Grief of Loss

Laharl turned to Etna.

"What'd you say?" he said.

"I quit. Any objections?" Etna replied.

"Yes! I…" Laharl tried to think, but couldn't.

"I'll…see you around…Laharl…" Etna said. Anyone with eyes could see she was depressed.

"W-wait! Etna…" Laharl cried, but was too late. Etna had already left. Laharl sighed and went back to the castle, cursing.

Etna's face was wet with tears. She hated Laharl now. HATED him! She couldn't believe he had slapped her! He could've told her to back off, but no. He HAD to go and slap her. Etna felt awful. She felt like she could just die…then she took out her spear. She couldn't live now…

Laharl turned. He couldn't go back to the castle now! He ran back to apologize to Etna. He stopped a few feet behind her. She had her spear held above her…as though she were going to stab herself! Laharl tackled her. "No, Etna! It's not worth it!" He cried…then realized his head was on Etna's chest.

"……………Well this is awkward…" Said Laharl, blushing.

"Why did you stop me, Laharl?" Etna asked. Laharl got up and burst out "I love you, you idiot!!" then realizing what he said, blushed further. Etna started blushing too. Laharl turned his back to her.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" He said. Etna glared at his back.

"Oh, so you don't like me?!" she yelled. Laharl turned to her.

"You idiot! Of course I like you!" he yelled back, and blushed more, "come on, let's get back to the castle." Etna smiled. She knew things might not be the same.

Thanks for the review!! I've got VERY few ideas for these fanfics but reviews help me want to write! I'm aiming for at least three reviews next time! 

Thanks to LexieStar147 for being my ONLY reviewer! 


	3. A Blossoming Love

Black Rose

Chapter three: A Blossoming Couple

After Etna came back to the castle with Laharl she went straight to her room and fell asleep. She stirred into her sleep but awoke to the sound of pattering on her windows and turned to see what was causing the noise. It was raining hard so Etna turned frantic and looked at the clock which read 9:27 AM. There was a scream from outside.

"That sounds like Laharl!" Etna cried, rushing to the window. She forgot to open her window so her head crashed into the glass. There were some curses from the first floor and the pattering of footsteps running up the stairs. Etna's door burst open.

"Etna are you alright? I heard a crash and..." Laharl started.

"Don't worry Laharl; I just hit my head on my window." Etna said, "oh my gosh, your soaking!" She grabbed a towel and dried Laharl's top half off. She blushed slightly, realizing how close to his soaking wet chest she was. She moved away and turned around, not wanting Laharl to see her blushing.

"Uh...can I at least have the towel so I can dry myself off?" Laharl asked. Etna threw the towel at him and hit him in the head.

"Oh my gosh, sorry Laharl!" She said.

"Grr...What is WRONG with you, Etna?! Ugh never mind..." Laharl yelled, drying off his hair some more. Etna shrank back.

"S-sorry, Prince Laharl..." Etna said.

"Never mind. I'm going to take a shower now. Mind if I still use this towel? I doubt you would want it back since it has rain water on it." Laharl asked. Etna blushed lightly.

"Oh! Uh, no, not at all!" Etna said, smiling. Laharl went to the washroom. Etna heard the water turn on. She plopped herself down on her bed.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter ;; I kinda ran out of ideas.

A special thanks to my friends Krystal and Molly who have been helping me along with my story.


	4. A Sad Kiss of Lovers

Black Rose

Chapter four: A Sad Kiss of Lovers

Etna blushed when Laharl came out of the shower wearing only a towel. Of course he left the room, but the image burnt brightly in Etna's mind and she couldn't stop thinking about it. _'Curse me and my dirty mind!' _Etna cried in her mind.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at Etna's door. She answered it only to have a towel thrown in her face. She removed it to see a scowling Laharl standing in front of her.

"I ruined your other towel...so here's a new one." Laharl muttered. Etna looked at the Prince.

"His highness has never been so kind...is it possible he is softening up?" Etna said. That's when Laharl got mad. He stormed off to his room, leaving Etna alone.

"Oops...didn't mean to get him mad." Etna said. She was going to follow him to his room, but as soon as she left the room everything went dark...and she couldn't speak.

Laharl decided to go out hunting around 3 PM. He went to ask Etna to come along but she didn't answer her door.

"Etna? I'm coming in..." Laharl said to the shut door. He opened the door to see Etna's room a mess and Etna was no where to be seen.

"It can't be...! Is it possible someone kidnapped her?" Laharl wondered worriedly. He ran out of the castle to search.

When Etna awoke, she was bound and gagged. Her spear had been taken and she had been stripped of her few valuables – her choker and earrings. She let out an annoyed scream through the cloth covering her mouth.

"Ahh, awake, are we?" said a voice. Etna looked up to see a man a few years older than her with pale skin and dark brown hair. He had a sword. Etna growled at the man until there was a bursting noise near by – like something had blown up. Etna looked in the direction of the sound and that was her first bad mistake. The man took out his sword and sliced her cheek.

"Etna! Etna! Where are you?!" Laharl cried into the seemingly empty warehouse.

"I've been waiting for you, prince!" said a voice from above. The man who had attacked Etna fell from no where.

"Where's Etna?!" Laharl yelled fiercely to the man, taking out his sword.

"Impatient, aren't you? You'll see her eventually." The man said. Laharl growled and attacked. There was a huge battle. Laharl ended up slipping away before the battle was done however. He really wanted to find Etna – make sure she was alright.

"Etna! Etna!!" Etna heard her name being called and she tried to answer. But she had been drugged, her limbs wouldn't move and her eyes would not open. Plus the man had scratched her up a lot – she looked like there was a large fight and she had lost.

"Etna...I've found you!" Laharl cried, falling to his knees next to Etna. He grasped Etna in his arms and held her tight.

"Etna...I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner..." Laharl said.

"L-Laharl..." Etna whispered, "I'm not dead yet..."

Laharl stopped holding her quite so tightly and looked down at her. She tried and managed to open her bright red eyes. Laharl couldn't stand this anymore. He pulled Etna into a strong kiss.


	5. Taken by Shadows

Black Rose

Chapter five: Taken by Shadows

The next day, Laharl seemed to be avoiding Etna, and vice versa. They had had an embarrassing moment and didn't want to think about it. But, of course, it was all that was on their minds. The reluctant two wouldn't acknowledge that they were in love, and they liked it that way.

But little did either one of them knew the truth about their feelings but….. they did not know Flonne was plotting to get them together but then one night at the castle Etna decided she wanted to leave for a while her dark heart was taking over her and she needed to control her dark thoughts this way. But what she did not know was that some thing big was going to happen. Poor Etna did not realize the truth. How could she be so dense?

Elsewhere in the castle, Laharl sat on his bed. Little did he realize, an invisible demon floated above him, preparing itself to possess the young demon prince's heart. When Laharl sensed the demon's presence, it had already swooped down and possessed Laharl, leaving him unconscious on the bed.

A few hours later, supper was prepared and Laharl was no where to be seen. Etna was almost embarrassed to go looking for him, for fear of the topic changing to the day before, but she went anyway.

Etna finally decided to go looking for Laharl, after all, she was getting slightly worried and she wanted to make sure he was alright. While Etna was wondering down the hall, she heard a small noise, she wasn't sure whether she should pay attention to it or ignore it. She continued to walk until she heard a louder noise. "W-who's there?!" She managed to say, you could tell that she was scared just how she spoke.

Laharl had already woken up and the demon was gone, thankfully. "What in the ..." He mumbled, slowly standing up, rubbing his sore head. "I hope no one was worried about me.." He mumbled to himself as he opened his door and slowly walked down the hallway, looking around.

Suddenly, Laharl heard a scream. "Etna!" He could tell her scream from anywhere. He raced down the halls only to find that Etna had screamed because of a small white mouse running across the hallway floor.

"L-Laharl..." Etna mumbled. "I'm sorry If I scared you.. but.. I just..." Etna was cut off by Laharl pinning her against the wall, pulling her into a romantic kiss.


	6. Ruby in the Darkness

Black Rose

Chapter six: Ruby in the Darkness

Laharl pulled apart from the kiss and stared in Etna's eyes.

"You know your eyes are just like rubies." Laharl said. Etna felt herself blushing but did not have the will to turn away.

'_What am I doing?' _Laharl asked himself, _'I feel nothing For Etna...' _but no matter how many times he repeated this thought to himself, he couldn't help but to caress Etna's cheek and kiss her again.

Etna blushed a deeper red. "Laharl-same.." She mumbled.

Laharl shook his head slightly. "What is it?" He asked. 'If she says what I think she is going to say...' His thoughts were cut off by Etna speaking.

"I...I think I...Love you..." Etna tried to hide the deeper blush, turning her whole face red.

Laharl blushed slightly. "Etna..." He mumbled, slowly hugging her, he didn't know why though, I mean, after all, he felt 'nothing' for her.

"..I feel stupid for asking this but..." Etna couldn't seem to finish, her voice simply trailed off.

"But what?" Laharl asked.

"Do...you ..."

"Do I What?"

"Do you love me too...?" Etna finally got enough guts to ask, she had this weird, sad, sick feeling in her stomach, which usually meant something bad was about to happen to her or some one else, and right now, there was only one thing that Etna could think of. 'Please... let him have the same feelings for me..' She felt like an idiot for begging to no one.

"Etna ... I..." Laharl's voice trailed off, he didn't have the heart to tell her how he really felt about her or did he...?

-----------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now...thanks to Lexiestar147 for helping with most of that see I'm not the brightest person when it comes to romance fanfics even though I'm a sucker for romance myself XD MORE TO COME IN A BIT! Sit tight!


	7. Confessions

Black Rose

Chapter seven: Confessions

"Etna...I..." Laharl didn't know exactly how he felt...even deep in his heart. Then a rock came crashing through the window and hit a vase. Laharl went to the window and did his fireball thingy on his hand.

"MEEEEP!!!" Came the cry of someone below. Laharl blinked and looked down. There was Flonne playing with a puppy. Laharl glared down at her.

"Flonne! Did you throw that rock?" Laharl yelled down to her.

"Umm...yes!" Flonne said still playing with the puppy. Laharl growled.

"Flonne! You're doing the dishes tonight!" Laharl yelled angrily. Flonne sighed.

Laharl turned back to Etna to see a little black demon stabbing her with little daggers. Etna collapsed. Laharl put his foot on the little black thing and took away one of it's daggers.

"Hrmm...these are poisoned..." Laharl said, "Etna..." he threw himself on the ground and lifted Etna up.

"I...I'm sorry...Etna..." Laharl said, holding back tears. He put Etna down gently and picked up the tiny demon.

"If you wanna live to see tomorrow, you'll tell me the antidote." Laharl said to it. The demon started panicking.

"Well? You gonna tell me the antidote, or am I gonna have to kill you?" Laharl asked it.

"I guess I will have to tell you..." the demon sighed, "The antidote is...That blonde haired girl's bow!!" Of course, Laharl didn't believe this. Laharl took out his sword.

"The TRUTH please!" Laharl yelled at it. The demon really was panicking now.

"Alright! Alright! You need to go to the active volcano and pluck the black rose that is near the top. Or else the girl will die." It said. Laharl threw the demon to the ground and ran outside.

It was a long, vigorous journey to the mountain, but Laharl was willing to risk it so he could save Etna's life. _'So I am in love with her...' _Laharl thought, _'otherwise I wouldn't be doing this for her...' _

Laharl finally made it to the volcano. However, when he went to pluck the rose from the top, he noticed that this volcano was not active. Laharl went on searching for the right volcano for a few hours and then he finally found it – the black rose. He picked it and ran as fast as he could back to the castle.

When he got back, Etna was nearly dead.

"Hey wait a sec...that stupid demon never told me how to use the rose!!" Laharl yelled.

-------------------------------------------

Thanks to May for helping me out with this chapter!!


	8. Rescue Mission part one

Black Rose

Chapter Eight: Rescue Mission (Part One)

Laharl was in a rush to rescue his beloved Etna, although he didn't truly recognize his feelings for Etna just yet.

Laharl skipped dinner that night. He was busy trying to save Etna's life. While Laharl was pacing, concentrating hard on what to do, one of the Prinnies bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going!!" exclaimed Laharl.

The Prinny responded by saying, "S-S-Sorry, but I was on my way to town, to see the doctor, herbalist, and the wise one." Laharl smacked the side of his head.

"Now why didn't _I _think of that?" he said. He picked Etna up and carried her first to the doctor.

When he saw the doctor's office, he thought it deserved to parish in undeniable flames. There were flowers hanging from a string and flowers on the ground! You'd think that he was a herbalist!

Laharl entered the office. The first thing he saw was a stupid-looking demon staring at a flower. Laharl told the doctor about Etna's problem.

"I don't know how to put this to you, Your Highness...but this girl has a deadly poison inside her." The doctor said.

"I already knew that!" Laharl growled impatiently, "how do I cure her?!"

"That's what I don't know..." the doctor said nervously. Laharl left after blowing up the doctor's office, making the flowers burning an essence of apples, with ashes on the ground everywhere.

"I never did like that place anyway. Onto the herbalist!" he said.

When he reached the herbalist, he looked around at the flourishing garden, the little house, and the peaceful setting.

"Another place I need to blow up", Laharl mumbled. He went inside and told the little old herbalist his problem.

"You must get the black rose from the volcano and make the petals into a soup. Then you must have her drink it." The herbalist said. Laharl almost hurled at the thought of black-rose soup. But nonetheless, he took Etna back to the castle and brewed the disgusting-smelling black mixture.

Holding a spoonful of the foul-smelling mixture near her mouth, he said "here, drink it. It will help." Etna opened her mouth wide enough for the spoon to enter. Etna shot up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!! Poison me?!!?" She spluttered angrily. Laharl sighed, relieved. Etna was alright again.


	9. A Burning Rose

Black Rose

Chapter nine: A Burning Rose

"Breakfast!" came Flonne's cheery call. Laharl pulled his blanket over his head. Etna walked into the room.

"Didn't you hear her? You don't wanna miss breakfast, do ya, sleepy?" Etna said to him. Laharl sat up in bed. A few seconds later he lay back down and fell asleep again. Etna walked over and pinched Laharl's nose. Laharl's face turned red and he shot out of bed again…only to fall asleep again.

"Grr...Annoying!!" Etna yelled. She pulled the pillow out from under Laharl's head, making his head hit the headboard. Laharl sat up.

"What'd you have to do THAT for?!" Laharl yelled at her.

"It's great to see you in such high spirits this morning, prince!" Etna said cheerily, clearly trying to annoy him.

After a few minutes of dodging the fireballs thrown at her by Laharl, Etna led His Highness down the stairs to breakfast.

"YOU CALL THIS FOOD?!!!" Laharl shouted after he took a bite of the food. Etna took a bite off the stuff on her plate and left the room to barf out the window.

"Ughhh…I don't feel good…" Etna groaned and barfed again.

A few minutes later, Etna returned to the table to see Laharl yelling at Flonne.

"Didn't we agree you wouldn't cook anymore?!!" Laharl yelled at her.

"So cruel!" Flonne cried. The argument continued like that until Etna just whispered to Laharl that she had food poisoning and wouldn't be able to help fight with him later. Laharl looked at her sadly and nodded.

Etna went to her room to lie down, falling asleep almost immediately.

Laharl, Flonne, and most of the prinnies had gone out to hunt some demons.

"Hey, Flonne…do you smell that burning smell?" Laharl asked.

"It smells like it's coming from…" Flonne paused to sniff the air, "the castle!"

Laharl pushed Flonne aside so he could get to the castle. Etna was in the now aflame castle and he had to rush so she wouldn't be killed in the fire.

Etna awoke to smoke and orange flames leaping around her room. She pushed herself against the head post of her bed, trying to escape the playful, orange flames.

"Etna!! Etna, where are you?!!" Laharl yelled. He searched almost everywhere, but he couldn't get near the stairs because of the flames and a large burning pile of wood which must've once been part of the castle's structure.

Etna fell off her bed, getting burnt by the dancing flames. She screamed a hoarse, dry scream.

"Etna!!!" Etna pushed herself up at the sound of her name.

"Laharl?!" She cried, hoping he heard her. Footsteps pattered upstairs. The door opened to reveal Laharl, looking around the room franticly.

"Etna!" Laharl cried as he fell to his knees next to her. "Thank goodness you're safe!" He pulled her into a tight embrace.

To be continued

------------------------------------

People who were wondering where the fire came from, Flonne forgot to turn off the stove – that's why I started the chapter with her cooking. The main idea for this chapter came from DenseBlond299, thanks! Please review!!


End file.
